1. Field of Invention
The Invention refers to containers utilizing several components different in structure and/or in their aggregative state, mixed immediately before use to be preserved for a long period of time and to create the effect of freshly-prepared food products, healthcare products, cosmetics, chemical agents, etc.
2. Previous Level of Engineering
Different types of the design of vessels intended for storage of various substances and their mixtures in given proportions are widely known in science and technology.
Thus, for example, it is known a device of a bottle cover for dosed introduction of liquid or solid substances into a liquid (U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,232; IPC B65B 03/04; published 13 May 2003), consisting of a container for a basic component, a cover with a chamber filled with a substance under pressure, one or more tubular containers filled with a liquid or solid introduced component, the device is also provided with a disrupting element. The above-mentioned device uses a complex multistage system of containers, put into action after the chamber in the cover is depressurized, and the working volume of the introduced component is limited by the construction of the tubular container.
Also known is a device of a separate container (U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,138; IPC B65D81/32C1; published in 1974), representing a vessel consisting of a receptacle and a container, placed concentrically to each other and sealed with a bottom plug of the receptacle. The cover is provided with a threaded joint. The container is structurally designed with an open bottom. Removal of the cover results in that the container connected thereto leaves the sealed joint with the bottom plug, which in turn results in mixing of the components from the container and the receptacle.
This device can be used only if the container is removed from the receptacle, thus, arrangement of the container along the height of the receptacle does not allow to mix the components at the moment of putting the device into operation.
From the technical point of view, the closest prior art to the present invention is the device for mixing fluids and liquids (RU-Patent No. 2146641; IPC B65D81/32; published 29 Jul. 1996), chosen as the prototype, consisting of a receptacle for a liquid with an entry opening, closed with a cover and the second receptacle for a fluid, arranged into the upper part of the first receptacle, the external housing of the second receptacle with a breaking element in the form a pin, the connecting pipe and the drain pipe submerged into a liquid. The specified device operates as follows: initially it is necessary to wind up the cover till it stops, the second receptacle moves downwardly, the pin breaks a membrane of the second receptacle, then the cover must be turned in the opposite direction, the second receptacle moves upwards, the fluid from the second receptacle moves under pressure through the system of channels into the receptacle with a liquid, afterwards it is necessary to remove the empty second receptacle and the external housing with the breaking element. The above-mentioned device is not widely used as it has limited functional capabilities and a rather complex construction. The device can be used only after performing several sequential operations, thereby, the process of mixing up is irreversible, i.e. the user does not have the opportunity to manage the process of mixing the components at his own discretion.